Seajae's Gift
by lifesaver55
Summary: Last chapter loaded tell me if you guys want more
1. Default Chapter

I only own the Seajae McBride name all else is borrowed and thank who ever for that.  
  
  
  
The baby was keeping him awake. Not with her crying but with her soft snores and tiny coos. He stroked her thick black hair. Faith teased him because she looked more like Sully then him. He thought she was the most beautiful thing God crated. He looked over at the sleeping form of his wife. Seajae had been though too much in the last couple of years, yet she suffered though a bitch of a preganacy to give the sweetest gift in the world. Angel Faith Boscorelli was the most beautiful child Bosco had ever seen. He layed her down in her cradle and crawled into bed. Seajae turned over and layed her head on his chest.  
  
"She asleep?" Her voice was soft and sleepy.  
  
"Yeah. Whanna try for another?" He kissed her. Just the feel of her lips on his made his blood race. All the woman had to do is smile and he got hard.  
  
"Yeah if your the one in labor for fourteen hours." She arched into him and kissed him again. "How's Faith?"  
  
"Good, says to say hi." His hand stroked her hip and up her back.  
  
"Ty and Alex are coming for dinner tomorrow night." Seajae let her hands tome her husbands muscled body.  
  
"Good, great... they havn't seen the baby since the christening." Boscoe kissed his way down his wife's body.  
  
"Your Mom called. Said to say she loves you..." Seajae moaned as he found the spot that rocked her world.  
  
"Can we catch up on this later, I'm a little busy here." They both laughed and spent the next couple of hours catching up on everything but sleep.  
  
******* Sully tried the Boscorelli's house for the third time. It was still busy. "Aw Hell. Those two probably acting like the newly weds they are."  
  
"What was that Sully?" Ty looked over at his partner.  
  
"Trying to get a hold of Seajae. This Marqee guy rubs me the wrong way."  
  
"Did you page her?"  
  
"No. I guess I better." He hated doing it. The woman had little time to spend with her new baby and husband. Now it seemed like the department needed her now more then ever. They had actually even thwarted some terroist attempts in the last few weeks.  
  
"If your worried 911 her. She would rather be safe then sorry. I'm sure." Sully dialed Seajae's pager left Ty's cell phone number and then 911.  
  
******  
  
The pager an the night stand vibrated off. Boscoe reached sown and picked it up. He waved the cup of coffee under his wife's nose. He watched as she stired. Again he waived the cub in front of her.  
  
"Bosco quit teasing me and hand over the coffee."  
  
"Call Ty's cell."  
  
"Can I have a sip?"  
  
"It's a 911."  
  
"Just a sip Bosco." She grabbed the phone and dialed reaching for the steaming cup in her husbands hands. Nest to makeing love to her husband there was nothing Seajae wanted more in the morning then coffee, strong, hot and black. She grabbed the cup when Sully answered.  
  
"Gotta name for you."  
  
"Kay, can you give me thirty to get decent?"  
  
"We're in the neighborhood. You got coffee." He closed her eyes as she sipped the first steamy mouthful.  
  
"Maybe if you get here soon. I'll be waiting." She hung up the phone and savored a few more sips of coffee. Bosco watched her. She was so beautiful, so loving. What the hell did he do right in his life to deserve a woman like her. "Quit staring Boscorelli, you've seen me drink coffee before."  
  
"Hell watching you drink coffee's a turn on for me." He kissed her. "Sully and Davis coming up?"  
  
"Yeah. Where's Angle?"  
  
"Napping. Kelly will be her by three. I have some errends to run. You need anything?" He got on his Jacket.  
  
"Not that I can think of but call me before you come home." She stood up and kissed him. "I love you Bosco."  
  
"Not as much as I love you." A knock at the door stopped them from continuing. Bosco walked to the door and let Sully and Ty in. "Coffee's on the counter, Seajae will be out in a minute. See ya."  
  
"Yah, See you Bos." They both said to his retreating figure. 


	2. Another one Bites the Dust

Sajae is mine and I guess if you want to get technicall so is angel faith but who's keeping track its all in fun  
  
Seajae came out of the bedroom in jeans and a t-shirt. Sully shook his head. The woman looked like she was twelve but her life had proved other wise. She not only turned her life around but made Bosco a far better man then he used to be.  
  
"Hey Sunshine. How you been?"  
  
"Great Sully, and you?"  
  
"Never better."  
  
"So what do you have for me." She pulled out her lap top just as Angel began to fuss.  
  
"I'll get her," Ty said walking toward Angel's room.  
  
"Thanks Ty. Okay whats the name?"  
  
"Marqee, Johassa Marqee."  
  
"Sounds french, what made you think he might be trouble?" She looked at the screen. Sully didn't answer. She looked at him. They both said "Gut" and smilled. John Sullivan's gut didn't lie. Ty came out of Angel's bedroom gentally cradling her in his arms.  
  
"You what I think Yokas is right, she does look a little like Sully." Ty smiled and talked baby talk to the child in his arms. "Oh I changed her. She was a little on the ripe side."  
  
"That's why Bosco high taled it out of here so fast. He knew it was time for her to blow. Thanks Ty. " Her computer beeped and the information came on the srceen. "And we have a winner. Chalk another one up to Sully's gut."  
  
********  
  
Bosco waited at the cleaners for his uniforms for and hour. He was going to be late for work. Nothing new there. He passed by a jewlers on his way up town. He stopped. Bosco knew the man did good work. The best in the five bouroughs. Ah what the hell, he was late anyway. He stepped into the store and made a deal he could live with.  
  
********  
  
"Your late Boscorelli." All eye's were on him as he slid in his place next to Faith.  
  
"Sorry man the cleaner lost my stuff."  
  
"Where was I ..Oh yeah Seajae got a hit today on a possible terroist plot. Thanks to some quick police work by Sullivan and Davis. The FBI and US Marshalls are taking care of the problem as we speak." Sgt Christopher looked at Bosco. He saw the fear in the man's eyes. He never did care for the hot head but he didn't deserve to worry about Seajae either. "McBride stayed behind to work on the warrents. Let's hope this is the last we need for a long while." He finnished up his briefing and sent the officers on their way.  
  
*****  
  
"Why are you smiling like you got something to hide?" Faith asked Bosco after getting in the car.  
  
"Me, my lifes an open book. I got a wonderful wife a beautiful baby girl, a parner who has my back, what more do I need?" He wistled whild he drove and it was driving Faith nuts.  
  
"Stop it will ya." She smiled. "Stop being so gosh darn happy."  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
********  
  
Seajae closed her eyes. The onslot of pain was worse then ever. She opened her desk and took out a couple of pills and downed them with a swig of coffee. She couldn't take much more of the pain that centered behind her eyes. Tomorrow she would make an appointment. It had been a long time since she had these head aches. She wondered why when her stress was at an all time low would her Stress head aches return. Laying her head on her arms she wished the pain away.  
  
*******  
  
Bosco watched as his wife slept, head on her desk. She had been putting in long hours both at work and at home. He hoped burn out wan't too far behind. He shook her shoulder. "Come on baby, time to go home" She stired looked up at him and smiled sleepily.  
  
"Okay." They headed home to their beautiful daughter and a nice warm bed. Seajae's headache all but forgotten. 


	3. Gift of LOVE

I hope you like this and ass uasual I own only Seajae and thank who ever owns the rest for letting me use them.  
  
Bosco lay watching a baseball game on tv. Angle sleeping on his chest. Seajae watched from the door way as he absently stroked the baby's back as he stared ahead. They where so beatuiful. They were her life,herloves. What would she ever do if anything happened. Faith had told her once 'Life is what you make of it'. Well she wanted to make this life the best she could for the two people laying on the couch. Seajae took the phone into the bedroom and made a call.  
  
*********  
  
"How long have the headaches been back Seajae?" Dr.MIller asked while checking her eyes.  
  
"A week or so. I still had some stuff from the last time but they knock me on my ass."  
  
"Any one time they seem to come on or worsen?"  
  
"When I sit too long. I used to sit for hours on a stake out and it never bothered me. Now I sit for a couple and my head starts to throb."  
  
"It could be a disk. Somethimes that can affect a whole lot of things." He sat down and wrote some things in his file. "How's things at home?"  
  
"Good. Real good. That's why the headaches cought me off gaurd. They were caused by stress before."  
  
"Well we'll run all the tests to be on the safe side. I got some new meds to help the pain but keep you off your ass." He smiled. "We'll find out the problem in no time."  
  
"I hope so." Seajae closed her eyes and prayed.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco was getting ready for work when Seajae got home. Kelly was on the couch feeding Angle her bottle. She exchanged words with her nanny and heade into the bedroom. Bosco was sitting on the bed staring at the floor, rolled up socks in one hand.  
  
"Hey hot pants, thinking about going back to your old ways?" She went and stood in front of him. He wraped his arms around her waist and laid his head on her stomach. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Ma just called. Mike got beat up pretty bad."  
  
"Another inmate?"  
  
"They don't know. It's pretty bad though." He felt Seajae run her hands though his hair.  
  
"You going to see him?"  
  
"How can I. I put him there." Seajae knelt down in front of him.  
  
"He would be dead on the street Bosco. At least inside he can get the help he needs. She kissed him. "We'll go tomorrow. Take Angel and your mom."  
  
"What kind of man was I before you?"  
  
"A real bastard from what I heard." She kissed him and got up. "Come on we'll be late for work." Bosco finnished getting dressed. He found Seajae kissing Angel good-bye. "Just call my cell if you have a problem Kelly. And if Dr. Miller calls give him the number." They walked out of the apartment together and headed to the car.  
  
"Dr. Miller? Are you feeling okay?"  
  
"Just a headache I can't kick sometimes."  
  
"You never said anything."  
  
"Bocoe it's a headache, nothing more."  
  
"It was bad enough for you to go to the doctors." He stopped at a light and looked into her eyes. "Are you not telling me something?" There was fear in his eyes.  
  
"I swear. I will tell you if the tests turn up anything. Don't worry, I'm not."  
  
"I just....after all we've been though..."  
  
"Even more reason a little headache can't kick my ass. Nothing else has." The light turned and cars behind them beeped. Bosco took off still shuttering, fearful for the woman he so despertly loved and needed.  
  
They got to the station and went into the locker room. Faith was waiting for them. She looked a little concerned.  
  
"Hey Faith, what's up?"  
  
"Fred didn't come home last night, didn't show up for work this morning." She seemed worried.  
  
"Did you guys fight?" Bosco straddled the bench and sat next to Faith.  
  
"If we did, I wouldn't be so freaked. He just left yesterday morning and never came home." Seajae lowered herself to Faith's level and took her shaking hand.  
  
"You know I have to ask...did you try the bars?"  
  
"All eighteen between home and work."  
  
"Okay, you guys get to roll call. I'll make some calls. See what I can come up with." She hugged her friend. "Do me a favor."  
  
"Yeah sure, what?"  
  
"Get it together. We are going to find him but I need you to be strong. For the kids, for Bosco, and Fred. But I mostly need you to be strong for me. When you go out that door everyday you take three things that I need..." Seajae looked into her freinds eyes."my husband, my best friend, and the god mother of my child. They gave me the most preciose gift and that I can't loose. The gift of love. They taught me how with love anything is possible." She hugged her friend. They all stood up. Bosco hugging his wife.  
  
"I'll call you guys when I get word. I'm riding with Sully and Davis so if you here anything." Seajae followed them out the locker room door. With a smile she said, "Just be carefull out there."  
  
*******  
  
"Yokas, Y-o-k-a-s. Fredrick l. d.o.b 6-25-66." Seajae was on her cell phone outside when Sully and Davis came out. She held one fingure up so they knew she'd be a minute and took a few steps away so they couldn't here her. "All data basis, tri-state area, hospitals, morges, try them all. Most likely a DWI, but I didn't get any hits on the PD computer here." God she wanted a cigarette. It had been fifteen months since she had one but she felt the need strong today.  
  
"Yeah, call me back with anything, John Does fitting his discription too." She chewed her pen. "Six foot, brown hair, balding about 210......Okay, I owe you one dude. Okay two. Call me." She hung up and walked to the two men waiting for her. God it was going to be a long ass day. 


	4. Sad Good Bye

Same stuff different day  
  
Sully watched Seajae in the rear view mirror. She was agitated about something and he wasn't sure if it was his buisness to ask why. She and Boscoe seemed okay yeaterday, but as he knew things change. He wauted till Ty went to get them some coffee before he saud anything.  
  
"You okay?"  
  
"Better then most days. Just thiking about how bad I want a cigarette." She looked at Sully's worried eyes. "I'm fine. Nothing major. How's it going with you?"  
  
"Good. No complaints." Ty came back with the coffee. Seajae's phone rang.  
  
"Boscorelli." She listened for a moment. "Yeah, okay get back to me when your sure." She hung up. "Guy's we need to find Bosco and Faith."  
  
"What's up." Ty picked up the mike to ask dispatch to find the other officers.  
  
"No Ty, let me call Bos's cell. I hope he grabbed it." She dialed he picked up after three rings. "Honey just smile and nod like I'm giving you good news."  
  
"Okay. What's up?"  
  
"She driving?"  
  
"No. Why?"  
  
"I think I got a flag on the apb I put out on Fred."  
  
"Bad?"  
  
"Worst possible. Take her in, I'll meet you there."  
  
"Ten four baby." Seajae hung up. Sully was already headed to the house.  
  
"Is he?" Ty asked.  
  
"Yeah...Crashed his car somewhere across the Jusey line." Seajae reached into her inside pocket pulled out a packe of ciarettes and a lighter. Sully pulled up in front of the station. "I'll call you guys tonight." She lit a cigarette and looked sadly down at the phone in her hand. "Son of a bitch." She slammed the phone agaist the building. She slummped down on the steps of the station.  
  
It wasn't fair. Faith deserved better then the man she married but she didn't deserve to loose him like this. God she just wanted to lie and say they hadn't found him. She closed her eyes. The head ache returned with a vengence.  
  
"Seajae you okay." She opened her eyes to see Jimmy standing in front of her.  
  
"Yeah." She wiped the tears from her eyes. "Thanks for asking." She saw Bosco pulling up to the station. "Get Alex and Kim for me Huh, I may need them."  
  
"Are you hurt?"  
  
"NO just do it Jimmy." She watched Bosco and Faith get out of the car. One look at Seajae's face, Faith knew. Jimmy cought her before she hit the pavment. Husband and wife shared a look and both went to help their best friend get though the biggest heat break of her life.  
  
********  
  
Angel lay in Ty's arms as her parents sat next to her godmother. She loved her auntie Faith. She smiled at her all the time. She looked so sad today. Even when she made those noises the big people liked her to make Faith didn't smile. She looked at uncle Ty. He was sad to. So were mommy and daddy. Everyone seemed sad today. Then she wanted to be sad too. She scrunched up her little face and let out a wail.  
  
*********  
  
Seajae sat on the patio. She had lit a cigarette but had yet to take a drag. Bosco came out behind her.  
  
"We got a bill for your lasted abuse to a cell phone."  
  
"Damn things are made to be thrown."  
  
"What are you not telling me. Fred Yokas ding wouldn't throw you over the edge like that. You hated the bastard more then I did." He bent soen and looked her in the eye. "Talk to me."  
  
"He was drunk, killed the woman riding with him.....and the State Trooper standing on the side of the road."  
  
"Oh dear god. What the hell was he doing?"  
  
"Only God knows." She threw the but in the can and stood up. Bosco follwed. Seajae stared off into the sunset. He wrapped his arms around her and rested his chin on her shoulder. "Promise me we'll never end up like them."  
  
"I promise. We'll shoot each other first."  
  
"I'd be happy for her if I didn't know how miserable it's making her. Kim 's staying with her tonight. So I feel a little better." Seajae turned and kissed her husband. She needed to feel his strength, the power of his love is what made eveyday worth living. They never made it off the patio until Angle's three o'clock feeding awoke them.  
  
****** Faith lit a candle. Kim stood behind her. For as long as she could remember she had been a part of Fred Yokas's life. Now he was gone. Her heart full of sadness she said one last good-bye. 


	5. What Little Girls Are Made Of

Same stuff different day  
  
It was hot. Faith hated a hot September. She watched Bosco as he tried to explain something quite adimetly to the asian woman standing in front of him. She should stop him or something, but she just didn't have the strength to get out of the air conditioned car. The radio cracked.  
  
"55 David, requesting wearabouts of 55 Austin." Faith looked up. Bosco looked at her and strugged his shoulders.  
  
"Dispatch, 55 David hasn't seen 55 Austin since leaving the house."  
  
"Ten four." Bosco got into the the car.  
  
"What's up?"  
  
"I don't know. They're looking for Seajae." He didn't worry, she often went out on her own thing if things were slow.  
  
********  
  
Seajae sat in her vehicle. Pain radiated though her body, parilizing her. The pain had come fast and hard. She felt a twinge and then it hit her full force. Her painful moans echoing but no one was there to here them.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco and Faith brought in a battery suspect in close to seven o'clock.  
  
"Hey Sarge, anyone heard from my better half?"  
  
"No. Sorry Bosco." Now he was worried. It had been two hours since the call looking for her.  
  
"Hey Faith. I hate to ask...."  
  
"Go look for your wife partner, I'll take care of this garbage." She halled the man to booking.  
  
********  
  
Seajae pushed past the pain to reach for her radio. It was getting dark. If she didn't try now God only knew when or if they would find her.  
  
******  
  
Bosco called home, Seajae's cell, and paged her twice. The time slowly ticked by. With every minute that passed that she didn't call back Bosco died inside.  
  
*****  
  
Faith scowled at the man in front of her. She wasn't in the mood to deal with scum like this guy. She'd come back too soon. Though she hadn't been in love with Fred for a long time he was still a part of her life, a big part.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae used all her strength to raise the microphone to her lips.  
  
"55 Austin, under tracks at 34 and Lex..Need assis.." She prayed there was a dispatcher with half a brain on the onther end of the radio.  
  
******  
  
Alex and Kim got the call minutes after Sully and Ty found Seajae's crumpled form behind the wheel of her SUV. Kim stopped Jimmy on the way to the bus.  
  
"Get Bosco, meet us at 34 and Lex. Hurry Jimmy."  
  
****  
  
Jimmy spotted Boscoe in the sqaud room.  
  
"Bos, come on."  
  
"Did they find Seajae?"  
  
"Yeah." That's all he said and they headed outside. Ty was waiting for him at the curb. Bosco and Jimmy got in.  
  
"Don't lie to me Ty. How bad is she?"  
  
"She was asking for you when I left, thats all I know." They drove the five blocks in silence.  
  
*****  
  
"Seajae talk to me" Kim checked her puplis. "Whats my name?"  
  
"Mud if you don't stop shining that thing in my eyes."  
  
"That's my girl. Your blood pressure is way high. Any problems with that?"  
  
"I just got a headache."  
  
"Some headache." She heard Bosco's voice.  
  
"Somebody call for some back up." He got in the bus. "What the hell hit you?"  
  
"A frieght train." She looked into her husbands worried eyes. "I think I'll be okay."  
  
"You riding with us?" Kim asked.  
  
"Yeah, you might need to tie her down."  
  
***** Faith got the news about Seajae a little while later. She had been feeling sorry for herself and for got about her friend. She hated feeling that way. She was stronger then that.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae had tore a blood vessel in the back of her head. The doctor couldn't say how long it had been weak but anyting could of caused it. They took her to sugery. The doctor told Bosco that she was made out of strong stuff. She'd rcover just fine. Bosco didn't know if he would recover anther blow like today 


	6. Thigs Arn't What They Seem

I own nothing i'm just to doing this to amuze myself and anyone else who cares to read this  
  
Seajae sat in the hospital bed. Lap top open, staring into space. Kelly left awhile ago with Angel. She missed her child so much it ached. She never knew what it was like to miss anything or anybody. It was such a strange feeling. But it was kinda like love, you never know what it's like till you truly felt it.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco felt alone for the first time in a long time. Angel was asleep, Kelly had left hours ago. He dreaded going to bed, It was too big to sleep in alone. He smiled. Seajae fought long and hard to get the big brass bed. As much as she loved him she still needed her space. He still found her while they slept. There hadn't been a night that they shared that bed that they didn't wake up holding each other.  
  
The phone softly rang next to him. It was two-thirty in the morning. Only bad news came after ten. "Boscorelli"  
  
"Are you naked?" Seajae's sleepy voice echoed in his ear.  
  
"MMM No my date for the evening stood me up."  
  
"Too bad. I'm not feeling horribly sexy right now, if I was I'd be on the next thing smoking."  
  
"Baby your always sexy to me. Even in those tie in the back things. You definatly have the ass to pull that off."  
  
"Maybe I can sneek a few otta here when I leave."  
  
"We could play doctor. I like that."  
  
"I've had enough doctor's for a long while. How's our Angel?"  
  
"Good. She ate about eleven. Kelly left right after I got home."  
  
"Should I fear my family will fall into the evil cluches of the nanny while I'm trapped in here?"  
  
"You've been watching Lifetime haven't you?" He laughed. "Seajae Marie McBride Boscorelli, I love you. Heart and soul and a few other choice body parts. What's wrong."  
  
"I'm just feeling so alone right now. I miss you and Angel."  
  
"We miss you too. If you want we can talk all night." And they did just that.  
  
******  
  
Faith watched her children sleep. She loved them more then anything. It wasn't fair to them they grow up without a father. Not that they didn't have enough male figures in their lives. Bosco, Sully, Ty and their granfather. She felt so quilty by not be as sad as she should be about Fred. Because without Fred there would be no Emily and Charlie.  
  
******  
  
Bosco sat sipping his coffee. Faith looked sadder today then she did even after Fred's death. He wanted to erase that haunted look from his best freinds eyes.  
  
"I talked to my landlord. There's a vacancy in our building."  
  
"That's nice."  
  
"I can get you in for two hundred less then what your paying now."  
  
"What do I have to do? Sleep with him?" She smiled.  
  
"Nothing that drastic I assure you. So you intersted?"  
  
"Bosco I can't afford to move."  
  
"I talk to Seajae last night. She wants this."  
  
"What's the deal?"  
  
"I have to be super of the building."  
  
"Super what?" She laughed at her own joke. It had beed to long since he heard her laugh. "Shouldn't you guys get the break for your hard work?"  
  
"It's covered."  
  
"What are you guys taking kick backs I don't know about?"  
  
"Can I tell you something? You can't tell anyone."  
  
"Oh god you are!!!"  
  
"NO!" She laughed. "Seajae's grandfather was one of the most powerful judges in Texas when he died. She inharited all but about a million dollars. By the time she turned eighteen it was a pretty heafty some."  
  
"You married an heiress." Faith smiled. "I just can't see Seajae...anyway."  
  
"Seajae bought the building six months ago when we remoldled." Bosco looked out the windshield. "It's three bedrooms. In fact it's being painted as we speak. "Also we can talk to Kelly, maybe she would watch the kids too. And Seajae is cutting her work load...so a sitter won't be a problem when your mom goes back home."  
  
"You guys really though this out."  
  
"Yeah, you want to go see it at lunch?"  
  
"You bet!" Coffe spilled as Faith hugged her best friend.  
  
******  
  
"So what do you think?" Bosco asked a few hours later when they stopped by the apartment.  
  
"It's so.....big. Bosco are you sure?"  
  
"I wouldn't of asked if I wasn't. Faith we're practically family. You helped both of us though some hard times. Let us do this for you. And the kids." Faith started to cry. Happy tears streamed down her face.  
  
"Thank you Bosco. Words can't describe how happy I am." They hugged again. "I guess we better get back to work." She was smiling ear to ear. Bosco felt he finnally started to payback some of what Faith had given him over the years. 


	7. Onr Big Happy Family

I don't own anything I just like to write about it  
  
Seajae felt him even before he touched her. There had to be a hundred sounds around her but she still senced that he was there. She didn't open her eyes till he leaned his arms on the railing and rested his chin on them.  
  
"He hot pants where you been all my life?"  
  
"Waiting for a sexy hot headed blond."  
  
"Did you ever find her?"  
  
"Yeah but she keeps ending up in this place."  
  
"Don't give up hope...never know about fate."  
  
"How was work?"  
  
"I didn't shoot anybody."  
  
"That's a plus. How's Faith?"  
  
"Good. I talked to her about the apartment."  
  
"What did she say."  
  
"I haven't seen her that happy in ages."  
  
"Good." Seajae stroked his hair. "How's our baby?"  
  
"Great. Kelly bring her by today?"  
  
"Yeah. She staying late?"  
  
"No. Ty and Alex are with her. They offered to spend the night."  
  
"Where are you going to be."  
  
"Right here with you." He grabbed her hand and kissed her palm. "I can't sleep without you anyway."  
  
"They give me some good stuff to sleep. But my dreams are always of you." She closed her eyes.  
  
"The doc say anything else?"  
  
"Just that I gotta stop putting my body under so much stress."  
  
"So that three day orgy is out of the question then?" Bosco smiled.  
  
"Not entirely as long as I don't get shot, stabbed, or run over by SUV. We can just modify the plans a bit."  
  
"We can arrange that." His eyes were closing. He looked so tired.  
  
"Crawl in here hot pants... and hold me." She moved over, turned down the covers, Bosco kicked off his shoes and got into bed next to her. "Night Bosco." He was asleep before his head hit the pillow.  
  
*******  
  
That's where Faith found them at eight o'clock the next morning. They were so perfect together. She couldn't believe Bosco could find a woman so much like himself but so much different. Faith turned to go.  
  
"Don't leave." Seajae sat up trying not to disterb Boscoe. Faith came into the room.  
  
"I don't want to wake him up."  
  
"He sleeps like the dead when hhe knows he's not on baby duty." Seajae got up and went to the chair by the window. "Come sit. Faith sat across from her.  
  
"How are you feeling?"  
  
"Good. Made some promises to the doctor's I might find a little hard to keep."  
  
"Less hours?"  
  
"Less stress, less getting shot, stabbed, hit over the head with a pipe." Faith laughed.  
  
"Less Bosco?"  
  
"Don't tell him but I would give it all up before I'd let that happen." THey looked at his sleeping form. He almost looked harmless lying there.  
  
"I don't blame you."  
  
"So you like my idea."  
  
"LIke it, Seajae I love it. And I love you for doing it for me. I'll never be able to repay you."  
  
"You never have to." She took her friends hand. "You've given me and Bosco so much. I feel I still owe you. I wanted to do this months ago but I was afraid how Fred might feel."  
  
"He would of felt it was charity."  
  
"You don't feel that way do you? Because it's not. You'll be paying rent."  
  
"I know. And I know your doing it out of love."  
  
"My family all lived in this bigh 'Dallas' type house. My grandparents, parents, sister and brothers, an uncle and aunt all lived there. There was so much love there. I don't remember much but I remember the love. I want that for Angel, Charlie and Emily." Seajae laughed. "Maybe we'll evict the wholle building and have the whole crew move in."  
  
"There's an idea."  
  
"So are you doing okay?"  
  
"Yeah better everyday." Seajae and Bosco never told Faith of the events that lead to Fred's death that night. Neither of them thought it was worth the pain. The friends talked for a long while.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco stirred. He heard his two best friends talking softly a few feet away. They were so alike and so different at the same time. He loved both of them so much. A couple of times he had toyed with the thought if Fred ever left he wanted more from Faith. Fred was gone now and he had Seajae. Fate twisted life in some odd directions. He hopped fate stepped in with Faith and found her someone to love as much as he loved Seajae. He sat up and smilled.  
  
"Good morning. How do I rate two such beautiful woman asoring my sleeping quarters." They all laughed. 


	8. Too MUch Too Soon

Thanks to all of you who have given me the insperation to go on. I still don't own anything.  
  
The sounds of bullets hitting metal echoed though the abandoned building. Seajae lay flush agaist the wall at the far end. The whole place was surround by US Marshalls and the NYPD. The lead was solid and by the looks of the barrels inside the building something big was going on here. Eight agents ented the building when the bullets started to fly. They all had checked in since the shooting stopped.  
  
A beep echoed through the empty hall. It took Seajae a split second to register what the sound was.  
  
"Bomb, clear the area parimiter fall back I repeat fall back." The radio crackled with sounds of the CO barking orders. Seajae headed for the closest door pausing to make sure all of her team was out of the bulding, when the count reached seven sh plowed out the door. Feeling someone grab her hand she saw Jimmy pulling urging her to go faster. They got about 100 yards from the building when the explosion rocked the ground beneath them. Jimmy through his body on Seajae as debree flew down around them.  
  
They looked behind them to see the damage. There was a vacant lot where the building stood just minutes ago. Seajae turned to see a pair of feet standing in front of her. She and Jimmy looked up to find Boscoe staring down at them. Jimmy shook his head.  
  
"You are so busted Boscorelli."  
  
******  
  
Seajae banged things around in her locker. She had just took a step back when something powerful slammed the door shut. She looked up into the angry eyes of her husband.  
  
"What the hell do you think you were doing today?"  
  
"Last time I checked...my job."  
  
"Last time I checked you were on restricted duty. Since when does that intale going in to a building chalk ful of C4?"  
  
"Bosco, I'm fine. It all worked out."  
  
"Damit Seajae thats not the point. Do you know how it felt to see everyone get out of there. In that thirty seconds that it took you to hit that door mey heart stopped. I couldn't stand to loose you Seajae."  
  
"You won't. You know I'm good at what I do. I don't plan on getting sloppy."  
  
"Again that's not the point. "  
  
"Then what is....?"  
  
"This" He grapped her and pulled her close. Pressing her agaist the lockers he kissed her deeply. Her arms were pinned between thier bodies. The hardness of his kevlar vest holing her steady, She could also feel other hard things and she moaned. Bosco slowly stopped kissing her.  
  
"I don't know about you but I can't live without that. I need that rush, live for it." Seajae's eyes got teary.  
  
"Oh God I'm so sorry. He stepped back and she slid down to sit on the floor. Bosco sat next to her.  
  
"Aparently you forgot that without you I'm only half a man. Not a very nice one from what I heard." He leaned back and closed his eyes. "I would never asle you to quit. It's paart of you. Your heart ans soul. It's part of the rush that makes you...you"  
  
"I just didn't think..."  
  
"That's what you said gets me into trouble. I know sometims being careful is mor dangerous. Just think a little okay." He put his arms around her and kissed her. SUlly came in.  
  
"Ah geeze guys get a room will ya." 


	9. Some Memories Just Don't Die

Nothing belongs to me I'm just having fun no one sue me please.  
  
The smell of strong fresh coffee stirred Seajae from a deep sleep. She opened one eye to see and insulated mug on the bedside table. A note propped on top. She smiled, sat up grabbed the note and the cup. Taking a deep wiff of the best coffe in all New York. She took a tiny sip and let the hot liqued slide down her throght. Open the note and taking another sip she leaned back agaist the pillows and read:  
  
Hey Babe,  
  
Gone to Faith's to move the big stuff while we have Jimmy and the guys from FDNY. The kids are with Kelly and Kim at the park till ten or so. We should be back by then too and we can order pizza for lunch or something. Remember DO NOT ANSWER THE PHONE. If you do and it's work just say NO! See you soon.  
  
Love, Your sexy stud of a husband  
  
p.s. You swore. PINKEY SWORE! xoxoxoxo  
  
Seajae smiled. She did pinkey sware not to go to work at all this week end. She had a second reaserch man and his beeper did work. She got up and went to the bathroom, started the shower and took a long drink of coffee. It was going to be a good day.  
  
*********  
  
Her cell phone and beeper were chiming in unison when she turned off the water. Wraping a towel around herself and went to the dresser and checked the beeper. She knew she should of turned the damn thing off. It was a 911 call from work. She picked up her cell phone.  
  
"Boscorelli"  
  
"We need you down here now." Seajae closed her eyes. Aparently she needed a docter's note to have a day off.  
  
"Sorry boss no can do."  
  
"We need you do run down some names."  
  
"If that's all it is call O'Rylee, he's just as capable as I and he's on duty."  
  
"If I wanted O'Rylee I would of called him. I want you here now."  
  
"Do you remember who sent me out to that building a couple of days ago to and I quoat 'Keep things covered.' Well if you recall I nearly got my ass blown away and my husband nearly strangled me. Now again I'm off the clock. Dr's orders."  
  
"Since when do you take orders from anyone?"  
  
"Exactly!" She ended the call and sent the phone sailing across the room. It hit the wall just as Bosco walked in.  
  
"Do we own stock on those things cause if everyone treated them that way you do we'd be rich." He walked over to her and took her in his arms. "You okay Mary Sunshine?"  
  
"Fine. How's the move going."  
  
"Good, we'll have it done by tonight. So what caused the phone to commit suiside this time?"  
  
"Christopher. Doesn't understand the word no. No wonder he's still single." She kissed him.  
  
"I'll give you and hour to cut that out."  
  
"You better get back before your caught slacking." He kissed her this time slowly driving her crasy with the way his lips moved over hers.  
  
"MMM as much as I want you naked right now, I think you better get to work. I'll order the pizza's for noon. Olly's is delivering the keg then too."  
  
"Do we really want twenty cops, paramedics and firefighters drinking in our house?"  
  
"They were your friends before they were mine." She pusshed away from him. "Go get out of here."  
  
"Ungreatefull wench."  
  
"Sex starved juvilnile." She pushed him out the door and slammed it behind him.  
  
******  
  
It was a beautiful fall day. Friends and family sat on the roof of Seajae's and Bosco's (and now Faith's) building. Drinking beer and eating pizza. Catching up on things they had missed in eachother's lives ove the past few weeks. No one mentioned that the last time they were all together was to bury Faith's husband.  
  
They laughed and rembered all the good time they all been though. Seajae had not been there all that long but they all had good memories of eachother and the times they had. It was hard not to remember the bad with the good.  
  
It was a whole lot of bad memories that brought Seajae here. September 11 being one. Hans Mueller being the other. Those thing will always haunt not just Seajae but all of them. Jimmy saw her staring off into the distance. He came up and stood next to her.  
  
"Shake it off Boscorelli."  
  
"You know how hard it is sometimes. Just to let things go. I use to be so good at it. No matter what came my way. Now I'm just worried it's all going to come back and bite me in the ass." She took a swig of her beer. "You know what I mean."  
  
"Oh yeah. You talking to the king of things coming around." They both lauged. Seajae turned around and leand back agaistthe railing. Bosco was holding Angel and talking to Sully and Ty. She glanced over and saw KIm and Joey in a heated came of crazy 8's.  
  
"You and Kim had some hard times?"  
  
"Hell I gave her most of her hard time. It's a wonder she didn't kill me."  
  
"I know the feeling. I'm lucky I survived the bomb last week only to be killed by Bosco."  
  
"Do you two ever really fight? I mean when ever he looks at you he's got that stupid ass grin on his face."  
  
"Sometimes we just fight for the make up sex." She laughed. Bosco looked up at her and smiled. He never understood her realtionship with Jimmy but as long as he kept his hand off her it was okay with him.  
  
******  
  
After all the moving was done and the beer gone Seajae and Bosco lay in bed staring up at the celing. "What's wrong Seajae?"  
  
"Just thinking. I'm just so happy."  
  
"That's a bad thing?"  
  
"I'm just waiting for the other shoe to fall."  
  
"Never going to happen." He rolled over and lay over his wife and began kissing her. Not as long as we have this. He kissed long, slow and deep. Seajae moaned and forgot all about the other shoe. 


	10. The Other Shoe

Seajae sat up. A cold sweat poured down her body. She reached over and found the spot next to her empty. She heard Bosco's soft voice over the moniter. He was with Angle. He was safe. She was safe. That's all that mattered. She looked at the clock. Three a.m. God her body could tell time. She got up and slipped on Bosco's shirt and headed out to the patio. Seajae couldn't help herself, she reached for a cigarette and lit it.  
  
****** Bosco smelled the faint aroma coming from the patio as he returned from feeding the baby. He went to the patio and found Seajae curled up on the chair. He saw her hand was shaking slightly when she broght her cigarette to her lips. He knew it wasn't much after three. He wondered if the nightmere had returned. It had been almost two years since the last one. Since the night Hauns Mueller died.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae knew he was watching her. She senced it the minute he got to the door. Bosco came out and put his hands on her shoulders and gentally kneeded the muscles that had tighted up.  
  
"You need to see somebody."  
  
"I talk to you. Why do I need anyone else."  
  
"Because I don't know how to keep the nightmere at bay any more baby." She leaned back and looked up at her husband.  
  
"Just keep loving me Bosco."  
  
"You know I will. Always and forever." He bent over and kissed her. "As I recall I need to stroke you back to sleep." He picked her up off the chair.  
  
"Bosco you nut your going to hurt yourself."  
  
"Nahhh..." He carried her to bed and began to stroke all her nightmeres away."  
  
*******  
  
Bosco had that damn grin on his face again. The one that Faith hated so much but loved because he was happy.  
  
"Get a peice this morning Bosco?"  
  
"You mean you can't here us?" He laughed.  
  
"Your a sick puppy Boscorelli. Does your wife know you talk like that?"  
  
"Who do you think taught me." He reached into his jacket. "Pull over."  
  
"If those are pictures I'm telling Seajae to file for divorce." Faith laughed and pulled the squad over and put it in park. Bosco pulled out a ring box and handed it to her.  
  
"Tell me if I did okay?" She opened it. Faith's eyes got wide and her mouth dropped open.  
  
"Bos it's......so....perfect." The ring was a perfect saphire heart with three stones around one side. The wedding band was encrusted with small heart shapped saphires and intertwind with the engaement ring perfetly.  
  
"The jewler said he can ad more stones when we have more kids, The three stones are our birthstones." Bosco had never bought anything that ment so much. Or cost that much. "So you think she'll like it."  
  
"Bos she'll absolutly love it." Her friend had come so far. He was almost human. Faith laughed at her thought.  
  
"What? You better keep this a secret. I swear yokas you even let it slip...."  
  
"I won't." She held up her right hand. "I sware."  
  
"55 David meet 55 Austin at the park at PS567. Possible hit on Mashall's Most Wanted."  
  
"At a school?" They pulled out and headed to the location. "55 David eta 3 minutes."  
  
******  
  
Seajae sat in her car and watched. A few more minutes and all the kids would be out. She didn't want to cause a panic. What she discovered in this building had been here at least two years. Her insticts told her that if she rushed in things could get outta hand fast. She dared not use the radio or the latest cell phone. Everything had ears lately and she didn't want anyone hearing what she found until it was safe for everyone.  
  
Faith and Bosco slipped in and parked behind Seajae. She got out and headed tword them motioning to stay in the car. Her eye's were scanning the neighborhood sourounding the school. Bosco knew his wife was tence and it made him nurvous. She leaned in and kissed him.  
  
"Make this look like a social visit. In about fifteen minutes the school will be cleared. I told the pricipal to tell the teacher's anything just get the place cleared. We got a bomb. A big ass one. I couldn't see a timer or a trigger. You guys need to hall ass back to the station and get some teams dispatched. Quitly."  
  
She stood up and leaned a hip aist the sqaud and lit a cigarette. "It's one of Mueller's" Behind her dark glasses she scaned the area again. "I told you catching him the way we did was too easy. He must of lost a trigger man along the way. "  
  
"So you think if we make a scene the trigger man may show?"  
  
"Exactly. So we play it close to the vest. I don't think it's a school employee....if it is he's a sick mother f......"  
  
"Your not going to try and handle this before the bomb squad gets here are you?"  
  
"Boscorelli I many be crazy but I'm not stupid." She leaned in an kissed him. "See you guys back here in few. Be carefull and if your sent on a call go. I don't want to raise to many suspitions."  
  
"It's been here for two years Seajae. If it didn't get blown when he was captured..."  
  
"I'm hoping for that but you know me I like to think worst possibe." She stepped away from the squad. "I'm going down the street to make thigs look good." She smiled at them. "See ya." Seajae waved and headed for her car.  
  
*****  
  
The nice quiet extraction Seajae wanted turned into the biggest three ring circus she had ever seen. Fire, PD, FBI they were all there. Seajae called Christopher to ask him what the hell happened.  
  
"I was going by the book."  
  
"The book was written before maniacs like Mueller started running the show Justin. Jeeze if this thing blows up it your ass I'm coming after. Better yet even if it doesn't your ass is mine." She didn't even hang up before she threw the phone to the ground and stompped on it hard. Bosco and Faith were standing next to the building behind her both humming 'Another one bites the dust'. She turned and smiled, face red. "You wern't suppose to see that."  
  
*****  
  
The note the bomb squad found said what only Seajae had thought in her mind. It told of other bombs around the city hidden from the untraind eye. Bombs with triggers that no one would ever find even if they spent a life time looking. They only hoped it was all a mind game Mueller had set up befor his capture. For Seajae Boscorelli it was the other shoe falling......with a vengence she was afraid she wouldn't survive. 


	11. Old Friends..New Loves

Seajae was gone by the time Bosco awoke the next morning. The note on the night stand told him what he already knew. She was out chasing ghosts. Mueller had been dead now for nearly two years. Yet with one unexpected discovery he perpelled Bosco's wife into a living hell. A hell he was afraid either one of them was strong enough to pull her out of.  
  
******  
  
Faith sat holding Angel in her arms. The baby smiled at her so sweet. She was growing so fast. Soon she would be walking and talking. Faith had charished those things but missed most of them with her children. Over the last few months Faith had pondered a lot of things. Like what would of happened if she had kept the baby she had been pregnant with a few years ago. She would of been a widow with three children to support. She had her friends for support and she would make it and help raise all the little Boscorelli kids as they were helping in raising hers. Faith laughed wondering if all Bosco's babies will look like Sully.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae sat in front of her computer. There was no way she could track the componets of Mueller's school bomb. Or find out how many of these bombs he constructed in the eight weeks he was loose in New York. She studied the evidence from the park shelter and the bomb found at the school. They were both the same but different. She couldn't put a fingure on exactly what it was but she knew it was the key to the whole darn thing.  
  
*****  
  
Bosco got up and took a shower. He went to the kitchen. Faith was in the rocker feeding Angel. She had a huge smile on her face. It was the smile she saved for Auntie Faith. Somewhere in his little girls heart she knew her god mother needed that smile to brighten her day. So she saved it just for her.  
  
"Today she kinda looks like Jimmy." Faith looked up and smiled at Bosco.  
  
"Don't even go there Yokas. Seajae say anything to you before she left?"  
  
"Nothing I can repeat in front of little ears. She was upset, needed some time to work this stuff out." Emily and Charlie were playing a video game at Faith's feet. It looked so right the four of them together. After all the other crap got taken care of in their lives he was going to find her a nice guy to settle down with,  
  
"She should of talked to me. Last night she just clamed up and went on the damn porch and sat there staring into space. Not even the baby crying snapped her out of it."  
  
"Do you really think there's more bombs just waithing to go off?"  
  
"I honestly don't know Faith, I honestly don't know."  
  
******  
  
The man sat watching Seajae bang away at the computer key's. She was wired tight. An ash tray full of butts sat next to the key board along with several empty cups and cans.  
  
"You still living on smokes and diet pepsi McBride." Seajae looked up. The man standing at the door had to be a ghost because she had given him up for dead five years ago.  
  
"It's Boscorelli now."  
  
"No way! God found a man to put up with your sorry ass," She stood up and went to the door ready to slap the smug look off the man's face but instead hugged him tightly.  
  
"Where the hell has the CIA been hinding your ugly mug McKenzie? Or can't you say?"  
  
"Here and there. So I heard we need to clean up some left over garbage."  
  
"They think it's worthy now?"  
  
"Oh yeah. They want you and this new husband of yours off their ass ASAP."  
  
"There's something to celebrate. Let me make a few calls and we can start halling out the trash."  
  
*******  
  
"Boscorelli!" He answered the phone after the third ring.  
  
"Are you naked?" Seajae closed her eyes. He wasn't in the mood to play games she could tell but she needed to try. His voice sofened when he aswered.  
  
"Your never going to see me naked again if you don't get off the damn high horse your on and let your family and friends help you."  
  
"So that means I get some tonight?"  
  
"I haven't heard the magic words."  
  
"Maurice, would you please help me clean this mess up so we can get on with our lives?"  
  
"Was that so hard?"  
  
"It killed me inside...but as long as I get to see you naked in the near future, it's well worth it. Can you set an extra place for dinner. Faith and the kids are still coming arn't they?"  
  
"By the way speaking of naked next time...tell me Faith is in the apartment before you leave." Seajae closed her eyes a rubbed her temples.  
  
"Oh God Bos you didn't?"  
  
"Phyc...." He laughed. "Yeah there still coming. Who's the extra."  
  
"Someone who can help us with this mess and just might bring a smile to our best friends face."  
  
******  
  
Calab watched as Seajae drove silently down the streets. She was down right glowing. He had knowen her for fifteen years and in all that time he had never once seen her look the way she did at this moment. Her eyes sparkeled, her cheeks full of color. She was happy after finding out the agencie sent him to help with her problem but then after her phone call she was exstatic.  
  
"Where is she?"  
  
"Who?"  
  
"The moody, unpredictable, hot headed, maniac US Marshell I used to know?"  
  
"I learned to control her. She only comes when called. I'm a wife, a mother and a darn good cook when she's not around."  
  
"Are you saying...your finally in touch with your human side?"  
  
"You act like I'm half alien or something. Calab, was I that bad?"  
  
"But you were the best."  
  
"Still am. Ask anyone. I haven't gotten soft. But my hard side is there when I need it. Mueller made me the bad ass I was. Bosco helped me realize that she didn't need to control my life."  
  
"I'm so glad Seajae. I didn't want to say it then but now, seeing you happy and loved. I didn't like the physcotic bitch very much."  
  
"Because she could kick your ass." She parked her car in front of her building.  
  
"Let's go meet this miricle worker husband of yours."  
  
******  
  
Bosco liked Calab McKenzie from the moment he met him. He wasn't sure what it was but he liked him. And by look on Faith's face as the two talked he know she did too. The kids were watching a movie, the baby in bed, while Seajae and Bosco finnished the dishes Calab and Faith talked.  
  
"Did I do good?"  
  
"Ever see him naked?"  
  
"If I did do you think he'd be sitting here?" Bosco had forgotten how Mueller had taken care of the men in her life.  
  
"OH yeah. Well did you ever want to?" Seajae punched his shoulder. "OOww. What I'm just asking. You asked me about Faith several times."  
  
"No, well maybe once but it was a stressful case." Bosco smiled, she was blushing.  
  
"I won't tell if you won't?" He kissed her. Seajae took his face in her hands and deeped the kiss. The suds on her hands were left on his cheeks. She wrapped her arms around him and leaned into him, pushing him agaist the counter. Bosco cupped her rear end and pushed himself closer to her. The sound of clearing thoughts broght them back to earth. They looked up to see Calab and Faith. They looked at each other. All of them laughed. Bosco and Seajae had suds all over them.  
  
"Can't leave them alone a for a minute can you?" Calab laughed.  
  
"Ah..no. Hey will you guys watch the kids for a little while. Or should I ask if you can keep your hands off eachother for that long?"  
  
"You know we can. But the question is why?"  
  
"Calab and I are going down the street for cofee."  
  
"We have plenty.." Seajae pounced on Bosco's foot. "Oooww that's the second time tonight woman."  
  
"Have a good time. Stay out as late as you want the kids can crash here."  
  
"We'll be back before lights out." The two left, smiling all the way.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae was on the porch smoking when Faith retured. She came out to the porch.  
  
"Kid's asleep?"  
  
"Yeah, Bosco's over there, He said you owe him big time." Seajae looked at her friend and smiled. "Sooooo..."  
  
"Where have you been hinding this guy Seajae? He's awsome."  
  
"I knew you two would hit it off. He is great isn't he."  
  
"Why didn't you two ever?"  
  
"You know my luck before... He's always been like a brother to me. I'm so happy for you Faith. I hope things work out."  
  
"Me too. He said he wants to be permently placed some where close so he can keep an eye on you."  
  
"That sounds like Calab." Seajae was so happy for her friends.  
  
"Hey I better go and let Bosco get back here. " Faith got up. She hugged Seajae. "See you tomorrow."  
  
"Bye sweety. Take care." Seajae got up and went into the bedroom and found the new Teddy she'd been saving for a night like tonight.  
  
********  
  
Bosco was nervous. He's never been that way around anyone especially Seajae. He stopped in the bathroom before going into the bedroom. He stripped his shirt off and sat on the edge of the tub and untied his shoes. He continplaited putting his shorts on but they didn't have a pocket to put the ring in. He settled for unbotting the top botten. He looked at himself in the mirror. "So this is what a love sick fool looks like." He laughed and headed for the bedroom.  
  
******  
  
Seajae was standing lighting a canlde on the dresser when she heard the door open. She turned an watched as Bosco walked in the room. He stopped and looked at her and smiled.  
  
"God you clean up good Mary Sunshine." The red Teddy clung to her in all the right places. He walked up to her and kissed her, He wanted to hold her like this forever. Lock the door and let no one else in. "You are the most beautiful woman in the world."  
  
"Ahhh Bosco you say nicest things to me. You make me feel beautiful." He stopped kissing her and backed her up till she was sitting on the bed. Bosco kneeled in front of her.  
  
"I know this is two years in the making but I wanted to find something that was perfert, just like you," He pulled out the box and opened it. He set it down and took off the small gold band from her left fingure. Bosco replaced it with the most beautiful ring Seajae had ever seen. Tears rolled down her cheeks. "Do you like it?"  
  
"Oh Bosco.....I...words can't describe how beautiful this is. I love it. "She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. He lost his balance and they both rolled to the floor. Niether cared because the passion that eruppeted couldn't stop a freight train.  
  
******  
  
The phone rang. Faith looked at the clock. It was nearly midnight. Her kids were safe and by the look on Bosco's face when he left they weren't going anywhere. She picked it up' "Hello"  
  
"Were you sleeping?" Caleb's voice asked. Faith smiled.  
  
"No just reading. Miss me already?"  
  
"Would I sound to desperate if I said yes?"  
  
"Not at all." They talked for a long time befor they both couldn't keep their eyes open another minute and the sun was coming up over the horizon.  
  
*******  
  
Bosco awoke long enough to lift his wife and himself on the bed and pull the covers over them both. The next time he awoke to his wife doing things he only read about in the articles he bought Playboy and she bought Cosmo for. This woman amazed him more with each passing day. He didn't know if it was possible but he loved her more then then day they married. She rocked his world to the very foundation. He hopped he did the same for her. Judging by the things she was doing to him now he rocked something for her. Bosco smiled, closed his eyes and enjoyed the attention his wife was so expertly giving to him, 


	12. Finding the Sun

I hope you guys like this as much as I enjoy writing it.  
  
Most of the characters do not belong to me they belong the the guys at NBC and who ever else is making the big bucks on them. I just like to play with them a little.  
  
Bosco opened his eyes. It was still fairly dark out. He looked at the clock. It was just after seven. Thunder vibrated though the apartment. Seajae snuggled a little closer to him. He heard small coos coming from the moniter on the night stand. How perfect his life had become since he met the woman beside him. Each day he thanked his lucky stars for the two most preciouse things in his life.  
  
Seajae's three o'clock nightmere hadn't come last night. Of course they were up at one-thirty, four, and again at five-thirty. Bosco smiled. Something changed with the arrival of Caleb McKenzie. It was like the weight of the world was lifted off his wife's shoulders. Bosco had to admit the ring helped a little too.  
  
Seajae stirred. Bosco thought he really should get up and make some coffee and change Angel. But it was just too perfect lying here with his wife curled up at his side. Soon enough Angel would decide she no longer wanted to be alone. But until then he decided his wife needed to be awaken in the same manner she had awaken him last night.  
  
An hour laterAngel let out a wail and Bosco headed for the coffee pot while Seajae attened to thier daughter. Life was a beautiful thing.  
  
*****  
  
Seajae sat at the kitchen table running things though the computer. Caleb was on his cell phone trying to run down leads on the bomb componats. He was watching her. He wasn't sure but he thought she actually looked happier today then she did yesterday. He finnished his call but continued to look at her.  
  
"Stop staring would ya. "  
  
"I'm sorry. I just can't get over how happy you look."  
  
"I am happy. Was I really that bad before?"  
  
"Ya, you were." He looked into his friends eyes. "I like Faith...a lot."  
  
"I knew you would." Seajae smiled. "She's been though so much but she's so strong. She helped me and Bos though a lot."  
  
"If things work out I may ask for a permanat placement."  
  
"Oh Caleb that would be so great." The phone rang. "Hold that thought." She picked up the phone. "Boscorelli." She smiled when she heard Kim's voice.  
  
"Meet us for lunch."  
  
"Who's us?"  
  
"Alex, Faith. and me. No boy's allowed."  
  
"I'm sure I can call Kelly in early. If not Bosco can be late for role call."  
  
"See you at one-thirty. Don't be late."  
  
"See you then." Seajae hung up and smiled. She loved girl talk. And she couldn't to show her friends her ring. It was so beautiful. She couln't believe her Maurice Boscorelli picked it out. I guess some old dogs can learn a new trick or two.  
  
"Earth to Seajae." Caleb was near her saying something. She looked up.  
  
"Sorry." She laughed. "We better get back to work."  
  
******  
  
Seajae walked into the diner and found her friends in the back booth. Faith had a doctor's appointment earlier so they decided to take seperate cars. She sat down and all three of them looked at her.  
  
"What? Do I have baby puke on me or what?"  
  
"Soooo tell us all about this guy you hooked Faith up with. She won't spill anything,,,,,Oh my god what is that...?" Alex grabbed Seajae's left hand. "Look ." She yanked her arm to show Kim and Faith.  
  
"Bosco gave it to me last night." The two paramedic's mouths dropped open in surprise.  
  
"Did he tell you he designed it himself?" Faith asked. Now the three friends looked at her mouths gaping.  
  
"NO...Oh Faith It was special before but now...."  
  
"Aliens." Alex said to them.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Aliens. They abducted the Boscorelli we all knew. Thats the only explanation." The woman laughed. "So back to your hottie friend. Faith seems to really like him"  
  
"He likes her too."  
  
"Hey guy's I'm right here." More laughter errubted from the friends.  
  
"Caleb had worked for every government agince around. He loves a challange. I think that's why he showed up to help with this mess Mueller left behind." Seajae smiled. "If anyone can figure this and Faith out it's Caleb."  
  
"Cute?" They looked at Faith  
  
"Oh yeah. Not in a Tom Cruise sort of way."  
  
"You and Tom Cruise." Kim smiled. "We'll all have to get together soon."  
  
"Yes we do. How's things with Jimmy ?"  
  
"Seajae would know more then me. They talk more then we do."  
  
"Not about you as a couple. Family terms mostly. He did tell me he srewed up enough times he knows you'll never forgive him."  
  
"I may surprise him some day. Have you ever seen one man srew up so many times. He thinks he's gods gift to women."  
  
"I guess woman cn be an addiction too."  
  
"Is there somthing like AA for that?"  
  
"Horndogs annonamys?" They all lauged. "I know more then one man who would qualify." Seajae took a drink of her tea. "Now on to Officer Davis."  
  
"What about him?" Alex blushed.  
  
"Come on. What's the scoop?"  
  
"We're good. No complaints. Everythings....right."  
  
"Ahhhh Young love." They laughed and talked about the men, children and what ever problems they had in their lives till nearly time to start their shifts.  
  
*********  
  
"What do you think they're talking about?" Ty asked the other men sitting across the street from the diner.  
  
"US!" Jimmy, Bosco, Sully, and Caldb said together.  
  
"I'm glad Tatianna had to work or she would be over there complaining about what I'm not doing."  
  
"You lucky dog."  
  
"Hey I do everything right. You won't here my wife complaining." Bosco smiled.  
  
"Yeah, what ever Boscorelli. Like you never leave the tolit seat up or the cap off the tooth paste....." Ty laughed  
  
"And you always make sure she's compleatly and utterly satisfied before you get off..." Jimmy smiled. Bosco glared at him.  
  
"Remember the line Dorhety." Jimmy held his hands up. Bosco lauged. "But you guys have a point. I'm not quiet perfect. Now Jimmy needs s book or something....."  
  
"The line Bos, the line." The guys laughed. The woman were leaving the diner. "I guess they're done trashing us."  
  
"Why can't we sit and dis them like they dis us?" Ty asked.  
  
"They'd kill us." The other men answered at the same time.  
  
******  
  
Seajae was leaning on Bosco's car smoking a cigarette when he cam out of the Pizza Parlor with the rest of the guys. She smiled. He was just so darn cute. She wondered if the men talked about them like they talked about the men.  
  
"Hey Sunsine." He kissed her. Reaching into his jacket he handed her a cell phone. "They guy at the Sprint store says to say hi."  
  
"How's his new girlfried?"  
  
"Broke up. Said you were right about her cheating." Bosco leaned on the hood of his car and took his wife between his legs and kissed her. "I missed you."  
  
"I saw you two hours ago when I left the apartment."  
  
"A guy can't miss you in two hours?"  
  
"Yeah I guess." She kissed him. "I kinda missed you too." Ty and Alex came over.  
  
"You guys need to get a room." Ty lauged  
  
"Sorry something happens when you turn thirty. Sex becomes a big part of everything. Hell it is everything."  
  
"Show Ty your ring Seaj." Alex smiled. "You can take some lessons Davis." Seajae brought up her hand to show Ty.  
  
"Trying to make the rest of us look bad Maurice?" Ty raised his eyebrows.  
  
"No just trying to keep her from kicking me otta bed at night. Figured I bribe her."  
  
"Ahhh Bosco, you don't have to pay me for sex, I'd give it to you for free, you just need to ask." She kissed him.  
  
"Well with that I should be at least paid up till your fortieth birthday."  
  
"Thirty-sixth."  
  
"Let's go crew we're going to be late." Sully came by. "Bosco you just stay put we wouldn't want to scare anybody if your too early."  
  
"Bite me Sullivan." He kissed his wife again. "Be nice to your cell phone baby, we still owe them our second born child." They walked into the station as Bosco wistled 'You are My Sunshine' as Seajae laughed. 


	13. Peace

"Get the hell out of my face Christopher before I knock you on your ass." Seajae was madder then a wet hen. She moved left Jason moved in front of her. "Don't make me kick your ass."  
  
"Boscorelli just wait."  
  
"Wait. You want me to wait. You tell me you may have found another bomb and you tell me to wait. Mister 'I was following proceedure'. You sent every other unit out. It's my case."  
  
"Seajae...just wait for Bosco, okay."  
  
"I'm a big girl Jason. I can do alot of things without my husband holding my hand."  
  
"Not this. He's on his way."  
  
"Jason I really hate to do this." She brought her knee sqaurly up between Christophers legs. He fell to the ground cluching himself. "Guess what? I didn't hate it as much as I thought." Seajae headed for the door, Bosco stopped her.  
  
"Hey. Where's Christopher?"  
  
"On the ground clutching his balls." Seajae pulled her arm out of Bosco's hand.  
  
"Hey, stop already would ya." She stopped and turned.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I want to go with you?"  
  
"Why? Been to crime scence hundreds of times. Never gotten lost or kick out so what's the problem today?"  
  
"There was....." How could he tell his wife there was childs body tied to this bomb. A small child, no more then four or five. He wanted the body moved before Caleb and Seajae started their investigation. She didn't need to know they had to add another to Mueller's body count. The desk sargent handed Bosco the phone. "Stay. Give me two minutes...please." "Boscorelli." He turned and was wispering something in the phone then handed it back to the sargent.  
  
"What?" She glared at him.  
  
"They found a body at the bomb site. It was a kid Seajae. I didn't want you dealing with it. I was just trying to...."  
  
"Protect me? Come on Bosco, I'm stronger then that." She turned around and headed out the door. When she got outside she lit a cigarette. Bosco was right behind her.  
  
"I'm sorry."  
  
"Me too. I just....oh geeze. I kneed Jason in the nuts. Auh hell he's going to be pissed." Bosco laughed. "It's not funny." She laughed too.  
  
"Could of been worse. You could of thrown your cell phone at him." He hugged her. "The bones they found, been dead about thirty years. So...."  
  
"He was playing with me."  
  
"Yeah. Caleb is there waiting for you. We should go before Christopher gets his barrings." Bosco lead her to the car and they headed to where they found the latest bomb.  
  
*****  
  
"This is the last one Seajae." Caleb looked at her. "I can feel it."  
  
"Yeah. What makes you think that?"  
  
"Gut. He was a bastard but this is all he had in him."  
  
"You seem so sure."  
  
"Honey I'm sure as I can be. Mueller is gone. He's dead. This is it. We dismantle this SOB and he's gone for good." Caleb looked at Seajae. "Take my word for it and get on with your life."  
  
"Just saying it won't make it right."  
  
"Seajae, I know Hans Mueller better then anyone. It was me who pulled your ass out of the fire more then once with him."  
  
"Caleb I just need to be sure."  
  
"Be sure. Seajae Hans Mueller was my father. I knew everything about him because of who he was, not because I wanted to. Even when you didn't know it I was covering your back. I watched him destroy so many people, I couldn't let him destroy you. I won't let him do it now either." Seajae stood looking at her friend of nearly fifteen years. He was Mueller's son. It couldn't be true. She had met his father. Several times. No way could this be right.  
  
"Caleb....."  
  
"Seajae, let it go. All of it. Just be happy with your life now. We can all be happy. Just make peace with it. I have." She looked at Caleb. She knew for her sake and his she needed to just let it go. She hugged Caleb tight.  
  
"Your sticking around right. Cause I think you and Faith...then there's what I did to Christopher, I'll need your moral support."  
  
"I'm staying Seajae. As long as you and Faith need me." She smiled.  
  
"Your going to be around forever then."  
  
******  
  
Seajae sat on the steps of the station house. Bosco and Faith were finnishing up some paper work and then they were going to the bar and Seajae planned on getting drunk. She didn't care what her husband said, she deserved it. If she was smart she would of left and started already. The door opened and Jason Christopher walked out. Seajae stood up.  
  
"Jason......" He held up his hand.  
  
"No. It was my fault. I should know better to go a round with a Boscorelli. I always end up on the loosing end. I just was trying to help. Remind me too keep being the ass and not the nice guy."  
  
"Jason you are a nice guy. Just a little to...."  
  
"By the book?"  
  
"I was going to say anal but I guess by the book is good to. I am sorry."  
  
"I know." Bosco came out. "I better get going. "  
  
" Hey Christopher."  
  
"Yeah Bosco?"  
  
"Arn't you glad she's on our side?" They both laughed.  
  
"Yeah. See you guys later." Jason walked to his car. Everyone else headed to the bar to celebrate the last day of Mueller's wrath.  
  
******  
  
Seajae watched Caleb with Faith. They were good together. She wanted Faith happy. Hell she wanted everyone as happpy as she was at that moment. She had a great job, a great husband, a beautiful baby. And now her nightmere had come to an end. She slammed the fifth or six shot and wondered what the hell was she feeling like she was missing something.  
  
Jimmy sat next to her. "So Sunshine, what brings you to a place like this."  
  
"Jimmy you need help." Seajae put her arm around him. "Can I asks you something?"  
  
"Anything."  
  
"Are you addicted to Sex or is it the woman?"  
  
"What?" Oh boy he knew she was a little drunk but he'd never seen her this far gone.  
  
"Is it the sex....or do you just like it with different women....cuase if its the sex we can find you a nypho..."  
  
"Okay Boscorelli it's time for you to go home." He motioned to Ty. "Me and Davis will get you to the car so your husband can drive you home."  
  
"No...I was just askin' a question. I'm so not drunk."  
  
"Davis, Seajae says she's not drunk." Ty held up his hands.  
  
"She kicked Christopher in the nads tonight bro, I ain't messing with her, especially after the bottle she drank. I'll go find Bos." Seajae smiled.  
  
"It kinda sucks when a boy that big is scared of a little girl." Seajae looked Jimmy in the eye. "Don't let her get away Jimmy. Get's some help and get your wife back." She turned and got of the stool and tilted a little. "Whoooo." Jimmy cought her hand.  
  
"Your so cut off wife of mine." Bosco walked up to her. "Don't tell me your so far gone I need to carry your ass home."  
  
"Never complained about my ass before. And if you want a peice pf it your'll carry it where ever it wants to go." Jimmy laughed and Bosco hid his smile behind his hand.  
  
"OH really. What if I let your ass sleep it off on the couch." Seajae crooked her finguure motioning him closer. He took step forward.  
  
"You can't stay away from me that long. I rock your world."  
  
"You think so huh." She leaned closer.  
  
"I know so." Seajae kissed him. "Take me home and make love to me Maurice." She wispered in his ear.  
  
"I thought you would of gotten enough of me last night." He wispered back.  
  
"Maurice Bocorelli I will never ever get enough of you as long as I live. And baby I plan on living a long long time."  
  
"I'm holding you to that baby. I'm holding you to that." He kissed her deeply and took her home. 


	14. EPILOGE

Thanks to all who inspired this. I don't own any of if but I wish I did cause my head is full of idea's.  
  
Author's Note: I had every intention of Seajae Boscorelli breathing her last breath on these pages. I just couldn't do it. She has become important to me and the people lives she touched in this story. So it gives me an excuse to write more about her life she made with Bosco and the heros of Third Watch.  
  
Epiloge  
  
Seajae lay in bed listening to her husband sing their daughter to sleep. He was exreamly off key but it didn't matter to Angel. She sang right along with him. When he would stop she would yell "Da" at the top of her lungs. Seajae knew the man she loved was in heaven because Angel's first word was dad.  
  
Seajae got up and went outside. She leaned against the railing and let the cool October night wash over her. Her mind drifted over the events that brought her to this place and time. And the people who helped see her though the trying times. They were her friends and family. She thought about how far they'd come together and smiled.  
  
Sully and Tatianna were working things out. They even talked about having a baby. Sully figured if Bosco could do it any one could.  
  
Kim and Jimmy were in therapy three times a week. For Joey's sake more then theirs. But Jimmy was finding out alot about himself and told Seajae that he wanted to try again with Kim, for all their sakes.  
  
Ty and Alex were married last Saturday with friends and family all around them. Joey and Angel stole the show as he wheeled her down the isle in a wicker pram.  
  
Faith and Caleb lived together in the apartment next door. The kids adore him and Seajae thought wedding bells wern't to far behind for them either.  
  
Doc met Ty's mom at the wedding and they hit it off . Seajae thought Ty looked scared at the thought of his mom dating anyone exspecially Doc.  
  
And Carlos, well, Seajae figured there wasn't a woman on earth that could put up with him. They used the say the same for Bosco.  
  
Seajae put out her cigarette out and headed inside. Bosco was waiting in bed for her. He pulled down the covers as she slipped of her sweats. She crawled into bed next to her husband and thought 'This must be heaven because there's no place on earth as perfect as right here right now.'  
  
THE END  
  
THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND PLEASE TELL ME IF I SHOULD DO MORE STORIES WITH SEAJAE AND BOSCO, CUASE I GOT A HEAD FULL OF EM' 


End file.
